Snow Bound Wreckage
by The Cybertonium Warrior
Summary: ((OC-Centric AU)) A cold winter's night, a monstrous blizzard, and not enough traction. Three things that can end up in disaster. What would you do if you found a car overturned in a snow bank? What if that car had a girl trapped underneath? Would you go against your experience to help a pitiful human?


Thank you for giving this story your attention! Hopefully this is the start of a long journey, the end of which is clouded even to me. As for the universe this story resides in, mash up Prime and Bayverse and you've pretty much got it.

Constructive criticism is extremely welcome in any form (don't worry, you can't offend me), so please leave a review if you make it to the end. I haven't written any fiction, let alone fanfiction, in a very long time, so forgive me if I'm a bit rusty here. Hopefully college level English courses have helped my writing style.

Anywho, let's get on with the show, shall we?

* * *

Rahzorous switched his transfer case into four-wheel drive. The hard-packed snow was quickly turning into ice under the load of the newest storm to hit the area. His high beams made the falling snow look like he was jumping into hyperspace, but the bright lights were the only way he could have seen the sedan that had rolled over into the snow bank. Rahzorous slipped a bit as he slammed on his brakes and spun around to go back to the steaming wreck.

The blue truck stopped on the side of the road, the black accents acting as beacons against the white snow. Rahzorous turned on his hazard lights to warn other drivers before he activated his holoform. The form appeared to be a man in his early twenties, the heavy red hoodie and blue jeans hiding most of his features. He walked calmly over to the wreckage and made his way around to the driver's side of the vehicle. He sprinted over to what he saw there: a young female form, right arm trapped firmly under the vehicle. What could be seen of the joint was twisted and broken—it would most likely need to be amputated.

Rahzorous need to get the girl to a hospital. His holoform lifted up the car with one hand and slid her out from under it, before letting the car hit the ground again. He carried the girl over to his alt, loading her in the back seat, pulling both seat belts over her simultaneously. The holoform disappeared and he set off once more, in the direction he had come from.

The rear view mirror tilted to get a good look at the unconscious female. Her tight jeans and thin gray hoodie indicated that she had no plans to be outside in the cold. He put on the interior heater and opened every vent. Her long hair covered her face with its bright copper glow. It was then that Rahzorous noticed the alarming amount of blood that had begun to soak the hoodie—perhaps relieving the pressure from the arm had let the blood flow into—and out of—the injured arm. The central lap belt snaked around the arm and constricted, in a small effort to stem the bleeding.

It was many minutes before arriving at the nearest hospital, and the blood had started to soak into the back seat. Ignoring this, Rahzorous activated his holoform once again and rushed the girl inside, finding anyone to take her to an operating room. As soon as the nurses saw the blood soaking the girl's hoodie, they sprang into action, carrying her back to the OR. One came up to him and asked him how he had found the girl.

"I was driving through the countryside west of here," he answered in his deep, slightly raspy voice, "and I came upon a car wreck. The car had flipped and she had her right arm stuck beneath. I was able to get her loose and took her here."

The nurse recorded the information before asking him if he wished to stay. He gave the nurse an affirmative and was led to a separate waiting room dedicated to the OR. He picked up a Hot Rod Deluxe magazine to help pass the time until he could see if the girl would be okay.

* * *

The sun was at its peak when Rahzorous was awoken (he had actually fallen into recharge, barely keeping his holoform solid) and told he could go into the operating room. As he walked in, he could see she was sitting up and speaking to a nurse. He stood a few feet away until the nurse finished talking, only approaching when the conversation died down.

The girl turned towards him. Rahz observed that her right arm had been amputated at the shoulder, most likely due to the extensive damage and because infection had likely set in. His musing was interrupted by a soft, strained voice coming from the human in question. "I guess I owe you some thanks for pulling me from the wreck."

"Thanks are not needed." he stepped closer as he spoke, "but I _would_ like to know your name." Rahzorous sat down into a chair at the side of the bed.

She raised her left eyebrow slightly at the request, as if it was strange to want to know the name of a person whose life you've saved, but replied, "I'm Abigail. I guess I would like to know your name as well, seeing as you apparently saved my life out there. Even if I lost my arm."

"You can call me Rahz," he replied smoothly. Their conversation continued for a couple minutes, mostly consisting of Abigail sharing little details about herself. However, she was quickly tiring and at one point Rahz was ushered out of the room so she could rest. He talked to the nurse that moved him out, asking if he would be able to take her to his residence. The nurse replied with the information that it would be Abigail's choice. The nurse also promised to ask the girl when she woke.

* * *

Everything was going perfectly. Abigail had been convinced by the nurse that she needed someone to care for her while she regained her health. He led her out to his alt mode, engine and interior already warm from remote start. She jumped up into the passenger seat without aid, clicking the seatbelt around herself. Rahz's holoform lifted himself into the driver's seat, pretending to drive himself away from the hospital.

"Sweet truck," Abigail stated, striking up a conversation, "Dodge Ram Rebel. 5.7 liter Hemi V8 pushing 395 horsepower to all four wheels. 3.92 rear gearing for better towing, Blue Streak paint with black accents, black tubular side steps and blacked out wheels. Expensive truck, somewhere around forty-eight grand. Am I correct?"

Rahzorous' eyes widened at her perfect description of his chosen alt mode. How she figured half of that out was beyond him, but it impressed him nonetheless. "Ya hit the nail on the head there Abigail."

"I'm a little into cars, if you couldn't tell," she replied absentmindedly, staring out of the passenger window onto the snowy landscape beyond. The rest of the drive was a little awkward, with little-to-no speech passing between the two companions. Occasionally, Abigail would rub the stump of her upper arm, rounded off three inches down the appendage. It seemed as though she was having a hard time believing that her dominant arm was gone.

Rahz pulled into the driveway of a farm house. The simple two-story house was well kept by a staff of a maid and a groundskeeper, and the nearby barn gleamed a freshly-painted sky blue, contrasting with every other barn in the area. Despite its quaint, farmy appearance, the property was quite different from the ones surrounding it. It had no land to farm, and the barn had nothing in it—at first glance.

Rahz had his holoform jump out and help Abigail get down from the tall truck. She glared at him a little, not wanting the help. They walked inside the house, Rahz showing her to her room.


End file.
